


A Mix Of Red

by MamaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Former Red Paladin, Lance Grieving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWrites/pseuds/MamaWrites
Summary: In which Lance is Allura's little brother and is in Love with the Red Paladin but it wasn't meant to last...A Small little drabble based on this picture and Fic Idea by The Searching Astronaut on tumblr. http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/156561517837/xygenscenic-thesearchingastronaut-my-hand





	

The royal court was its usual hustle and bustle of people coming and going, requesting an audience with the King and his royal advisors. Lance was restless, he had got bored of sitting watching the people approach them, give their well wishes to himself, his sister and their father, then talk to the king before disappearing with a bow again. It was monotonous and boring but Alfore had insisted that Lance attend the court at least once a week, he was the crown prince after all. 

Sighing softly as another representative of one of the new alliances began to talk and offer spices and the hand of their prince to the princess of the Alteans, Lance glanced to his right. His father was sat next to him, King Alfore. A man wise beyond his years they said among the streets. Sat upon his throne Lance could see why people could say that about his father. He looked focused and intent on listening to the alien in front of them trying to sell the prince to Alfore. Though from the little he was paying attention to Lance was sure the Prince was sounding more and more like a piece of moldy cheese. The young prince wondered how his father was able to take anything like this seriously. He knew the man behind the crown and how much he loved to laugh with his son, and all the jokes they made together. 

Lost in thought of his father and trying to figure out how he was able to switch from father to king so easily, a small cough brought him back to the room. Blinking Lance looked past his father to the piercing blue eyes that were staring at him. His sister Allura. The perfect model of a Queen in the making. Even now she sat straight in her throne hands placed neatly in her lap, she was the picture of elegance, unlike Lance who was sure he had ended up slouching in his throne. Mainly because Allura was discreetly motioning him to sit up properly and look forward. He shifted slightly in the seat straightening a little and placing his arms on the rests as he stuck his tongue out at his older sister. The prince smirked slightly as he saw her roll her eyes and look forward again as the next person wanting an audience entered. He saw a smile for on her face and curiosity got the better of him, what had Allura smiling like that?

Turning to face the front, Lance quickly sat up properly when he saw the person who entered, his heart had started racing and he could feel his hands start to shake. He clasped his hands together in his lap trying to hide his excitement at seeing the Altean male walk down towards them. He was decorated in his formal white and red robes that contrasted against the black hair that fell to his shoulders. Lance quirked an eyebrow, as the male knelt before the king. He looked so formal and regal and that wasn’t like the red paladin before them. 

“Your Majesty, Your Highness’ “ He bowed his head, his jet black hair falling forward from behind his ears. Lance frowned ever so slightly, this must have been Voltron related for the paladin of the red lion to be this formal. The knelt male didn’t move until Alfore addressed him.  
“Kyean” Lance could hear the smile in his father’s voice as he addressed the red paladin “ I believe it is not me you wish to address?” 

The prince was confused, why was Kyean here if he didn’t wish to talk to his father. Looking to back to his right Lance was startled at the fact that both his sister and father were staring at him.  
“Prince Lance” Hearing a voice so close shook him for a moment until he turned back and the red paladin was knelt in front of him. “ I have already asked for the King’s blessing but now i must ask you” Kyean looked up at Lance, those purple eyes offset by the red markings under them, there was a heartwarming smile on his face as he stared at the prince “Would you Prince Lance of Altea and the Blue Paladin, do me the honour of being my husband?” 

Lance’s heart was beating fast, he sure it was so loud that he had misheard the other’s words. His blue eyes wide and his hands had started to shake from where they sat before the warm hand of the red paladin softly placed on top of them.  
“You...did say that right?” He could practically feel his sister roll her eyes and hide her face at his words but Lance didn’t care he had to be sure of what he was hearing. He heard Kyean give a warm chuckle before he nodded. The simple nod was all he needed and in the instance of a heartbeat Lance was on the paladin before him with his arms wrapped around him, blue eyes shut tight and he held on tightly to the altean in his arms. 

“Yes yes...just yes!” As Lance pulled back to look into his lovers eyes, everything had changed. There was fire and destruction everywhere. His eyes were wide, no this wasn’t where he was. He was in the court with his lover in his arms. Lance froze, there was someone in his arms. He didn’t want it to be. It couldn’t be. Slowly his eyes moved down and looked to the male in his arm. He couldn’t hold back the choked sob that formed in his throat as he saw Kyean in his arms. The red paladin looked pale, and the life was slowly draining from his purple eyes.  
“K-Kyean...n-no…” His voice managed to find words as he stroked the blood matted black hair from his fiance’s face, his usually warm skin was so cold now. The prince could feel the tears pricking at his eyes as the altean in his arms lifted a hand to Lance’s face, a small smile on his face.  
“I love you...please...live” The red paladins voice sounded hoarse and dry as his hand moved to Lance’s shoulder and gave a weak push. The push just made Lance hold tighter.  
“No...No...No” All he could say was the same thing over and over as the body in his arms went limp. 

 

Sitting up quickly Lance looked round, his heart racing and sweat was beading on his forehead. He had fallen asleep in the common area again. His breathing was heavy and he could feel the tears in his eyes. The prince tried to remain calm and find some peace as he regulated his breathing. Keeping his eyes shut he tried to focus on the first part of the dream, the happy part. But the images in his mind kept going back to the last time he had seen his lover, his partner. 

“Are you ok?” The voice pulled him out of his thoughts and his eyes shot open, he had thought he was alone. Looking up towards the door his eyes set on the last person he wanted to see. Those purple eyes, the raven hair that seemed to just brush his shoulders. The fact that he 10,000 years on was meant to take Kyeans place and look so much like him. 

“It’s not fair…” Lance whispered to himself but he supposed the human male heard him as he inched closer from the door without saying a word. Lance was glad of that he didn’t want him to speak, didn’t want him to make this harder than it already was. At first he had felt numb, the first couple of days after emerging from the pod he had walked round in what he felt was a daze. Everything was gone. Just space dust in the nebula. All he had was his sister and Coran. Allura understood. No she sympathised. True she had lost everything too but she hadn’t had her lover literally die in her arms. Lance closed his arms around himself at the mere thought, the tears slowly streaming down past the light blue markings on his face. 

 

“Do...you want me to get Allura?” Lance looked up again, he had come closer than he was before. He had known these humans barely a couple of months but this one he just couldn’t...  
“Why…?” The prince couldn’t stop the words as he stood up moving over to the human, he couldn’t remember what Shiro had called him and nor did he want to. He stood inches from him and the raven haired male looked uncomfortable “ ...why...its not fair….Why did you have to come here….Why do you have to look like him!” The tears were free flowing now as Lance clenched his fists, his nails digging deep into his palms, his knuckles white. “ You look like him! You pilot his lion! It’s not fair!” 

“L-Lance ...i…”  
“No! Just...Shut your Quiznak and go away! Leave!” He could feel his whole body shaking as he shouted at the human male. The prince’s heart felt so heavy as did all his body. “...I...I just want him...i want him back...but if you’re here...he won’t….He...he can’t….” Lance’s eyes shut tight as his whole body shuck with his hands coming up to his face to hide as he fell to his knees. 10,000 years of grief hitting him all at once. The Altean prince didn’t cared who heard him as he sobbed loudly into his hands. Kyean wasn’t coming back ever, no matter how hard he tried, no matter if he sent away the human or not it didn't matter.


End file.
